


Brunch

by spiralicious



Series: Food Porn Universe [39]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Food Porn, Foodporn 'verse, Humor, M/M, Multi, Poly Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are going to brunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brunch

**Author's Note:**

> FoodPorn ‘verse. Inspired by a rant in Bon Appetite Magazine.
> 
> I originally wrote this for my fic journal under the username gummiwolf at livejournal.

Inuyasha was still in bed, tightly wrapped in the comforter, refusing to move. Kouga had been sent in to try and rectify the situation.

“Get up, Muttface.”

“Fuck off!”

Kouga marched up to the bed and started shaking Inuyasha.

“We’re leaving in twenty minutes!”

Inuyasha ignored him, so Kouga climbed on to the bed and pulled on the comforter. This only caused Inuyasha to cling to the comforter tighter.

“Inuyasha, you do realize you are throwing a fit over going out for food. Food you will be getting for free.”

Inuyasha snorted.

“Will you just get ready for brunch!”

“Brunch is a farce!”

Kouga was shocked Inuyasha knew the word farce. “How is brunch a farce?”

Inuyasha poked his head out of the covers to explain.

“Brunch is sub-par breakfast made later in the day and for more money. The chef’s mind isn’t in it, it’s the weekend and he’s thinking about the dinner service. All the waiters are hung-over. And everyone makes this big deal about it but it’s just breakfast food! Any idiot can make it!”

“Except none of us can cook,” Kouga interrupted. “Sesshoumaru’s mother is paying, so why do you care?”

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. “Like that makes it better. A nice ‘family’ brunch. She’s picked some really nice place and I’m gonna have to wear a suit, which means borrowed clothes from you, Sesshoumaru, and Miroku, so nothin’ fits right. She’s gonna bring Rin with her, so Sesshoumaru’s gonna be weird. And she’s gonna dote on Rin and it’s gonna upset Sesshoumaru. And then she’d gonna hit on me, why I don’t know, and then Sesshoumaru’s gonna be really pissed. But he’s gonna save it for when we get home. You’re ‘the boyfriend,’ you gotta go. I don’t.”

Kouga wondered when Inuyasha became so insightful. “You’re ‘the brother.’”

“So?”

“There’ll be booze.”

“There is not enough booze in the world.”

Kouga had to think for a moment. He was considering trying to talk Sesshoumaru into blowing off brunch and maybe blowing him off too. But he was hungry and the fridge was empty. Finally, something came to him.

“If you go, I’ll give you a present.”

Inuyasha sat up. He was intrigued but wary that he might be being tricked. “What kinda present?”

“The kind that involves whipped cream.”

“Can it involve marshmallows instead?”

Before Kouga had a chance to ask what on earth Inuyasha wanted to do with marshmallows, Sesshoumaru came in. He threw the collection of borrowed clothes that made up Inuyasha’s suit at them and ordered Inuyasha to get dressed. He then left, slamming the door behind him.

Kouga started to think brunch was highly overrated.


End file.
